Come on I socialize too
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: Otaku Eli...Not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first time actually publishing a story so yeah**

* * *

' _OHH man the last episode of Re:Zero will air tonight!'_

Thought Eli Ayase as she patiently wait for her favorite anime. Ayase Eli an Otaku and Gamer. Eli rarely goes out well not if school does not exist, She also does not like crowds that means she also does not like school. Her fashion sense are of that of a weeabo. She's also being bullied at school one of the reason why she rarely goes out. She also has a little sister named Ayase Arisa . Arisa the complete opposite of Eli though despite of the differences Eli loves her sister so much to the point that she glares at every guys that tries to make a move on her. Eli looks at the wall clock and notes that it is now _11:49_ she's been doing that since nine o'clock * _sigh*' couple more minutes and I could finally watch i! HANG ON AYASE!'_ Eli thought determined. So couple of minuets passed she was able to watch the said anime, Eli watched amazed at how the protagonist was able to save the girl. "huh well at least on this episode Subaru finally looked badass." Eli voiced out, as she finished the show and was about to watch another anime when she heard a knock on the door. Eli sigh as she lazily stood up to open the door. As she opened the door there stood Arisa hugging a pillow with fear visible on her face she muttered "B-Big sis" worried Eli then hug her sister and asked if she's alright "I-I'm fine but c-could I sleep with you?" without hesitation the older sister oblige and let Arisa in. "big sis you were planning on not sleeping again are?" Arisa ask as the older of the two sweat dropped as she tries to make a lie that could satisfy the question on her little sister "U-Uhhh no no no no of course not you see I was doing homewo-" "big sis the anime site where you watch anime are on and it seems like you were about to watch another" Arisa stated. "big sis you have to sleep I don't want you getting sick, there's also school tomorrow what if you fall asleep during class? What if you suddenly faint due to exhaustion what if you were suddenly sent home because you suddenly got a high fever? Ahhhh what am I gonna do to you?" Eli Ayase an eighteen years old, third year of high school sat there allowing her little sister to scold her "But Alisa I'm fine see?" Eli tried to calm the girl down, Arisa then sighed as she walk towards Eli's bed "big sis come here and sleep or you I'm going to capture all your handheld consoles" Eli not wanting that to happen jumps straight to bed and muttered " You suck Arisa, let's sleep then" Arisa giggled at her sister's comment as both sisters drift off to sleep.

"big sis big sis wake up!" Eli groaned as she was violently being shaken "What do you want?" Eli tiredly asked her sister obviously annoyed at the rude awakening "It's morning get up or you'll be late!" "fine I'm up I'm up" Eli lazily stood up and head to the bathroom. She then changed her clothes to her uniform and stared at her reflection disappointingly as she clear does not want to go out side " whatever let's just finish this" Eli walk towards the dinning room and was greeted by her parents and Arisa. "Morning" she greeted back "well someone's having a bad day" her father stated "dad…. Please just stop" her dad chuckled as he playfully ruffled Eli's hair "So Arisa slept well?" asked Eli "Yes after sleeping at your room the nightmare I had completely vanished thank you big sis" Arisa smiled at her sister. Eli was feeling a little better as she saw her sister smiled so she took a toast spread chocolate jam over it and leave the house like any other anime as her parents bid farewell to her.

' _*sigh* another day in this insane world'_


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving Otonokizaka high she saw Umi and Maki standing there minding their own buisness. Umi then spotted Eli she then poked Maki And waved at Eli. "Hey morning" Umi greeted Maki just nod "Maki don't be rude go on say goodmorning" sighing " Gooooood Morniiiinggg, therehappy?" Eli chuckled " Come now is my presence really that boring for you?" Maki groaned not wanting to talk anymore. Umi and Maki the peopleEli could call as a friends cause the three share the same interest or passion for anime.

Umi Sonoda 17 years old second year in high school was a member of the archery club until she realized instead of watching anime and playing videogames with her online friends which means they're not technically friends except for Maki and Eli but she's stuck at the archery club she despite of all thisthe she's actually really smart she ranked first in their class and is currently popular on having accurate calculation on probably everything. But because of this she was also bullied cause of her intelligence people thinks she's a show-off.

Maki Nishikino 16 years old first year in high school is a lazy high schooler daughter of the owner of the prestigious Nishikino Hospital. Is rude when she feels like it is obsessed with videogames she's practically a walking videogame magazine. She also likes anime but not to the point that she wears cute anime girl character t-shirt. She also likes to compose but is too lazy to make newa songs. She's a shut in simillar to Eli but worst she was actually dragged by Umi to come to school. But she's also a genius she specializes in every subject but her favorite subject is math and science. She mostly wears black and red as they were her favorite colors, she considers Eli as her big sister as she acts like a big sister for the two.

"What's wrong with you Eli you look...different" Maki stared at Eli with confusion visible on her face "It's like you actually have energy today" " oh that my sister forced me to sleep, what about you two? You look uhhhhh dead" Eli patiently waited for an answer between the two until Umi decided to answer " Well you see Maki and I didn't have any sleep we were up all night raiding a boss which was crazy hard, it was only the two of us so yeah stuff happened" "Yeah and after we finished the boss some assholes tried to raid us they were like what level fifty? A group of level fifty noobs tried to rob us! They kinda have a backbone but what could a level fifty noobs do to a max level warrior?" Maki explained annoyed as she remebers the players "Maki was litterally shouting anc those players and I think my ear drums broke" Umi jokingly stated. Eli giggled at her two friends as they told her how they defeat the boss.

As classes were about to start on class 1-3 the teacher announced that there will be transfer students joining their class. Eli not listening to any word the teacher released was suddenly intrested as she heard the word 'kansai' she then heard the sound of the opening of the door when her breath hitched. There stood a girl no not girl a woman with hypnotizing emerald eyes voluptrous chest and a really really hot body on Eli's eyes following the said person was another girl though Eli wondered why they allowed a grade schooler in here. Finishing both their introductions 'Nozomi' a name that's forever stuck on Eli's head, the teacher gestured at Eli well not Eli but the empty sit behind her. Eli still hypnotized with Nozomi's beautiful emerald eyes didn't notice Nozomi walking up to her with this Nozomi giggled and playfully whipered 'staring's rude ya know' Eli furiouly blushing decided that it's better to hide her face.

Eli's POV

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' I thought as I remembered her voie whispering in my ear. 'Aw fuck somebody please help me Maki, Umi why do you have to be younger than me?' I gazed at the clock and noted that in just five seconds the bell would ring.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

On-

"Hey Ayase-san do you mind showin me around?" 'Son of a- just act cool just aaaaact cool'

"U-uh y-you s-see I'm su-suppose to meet with my g-grandma" I said ' OH MY SH- HOW WAS THAT COOL AYASE?! YOUR GRANDMA'S IN RUSSIA DAMMIT!' I panicked as I saw her amused face she was about to reply when students surrounded her with questions, I heard one student told her to stay away from me because I might influence her with my weirdness. Hearing this I stood up and leave the classroom, I then went to the roof top where only Umi, Maki and I are allowed well not really I just manipulated the teacher and he then gave me the key heh easy. Seeing as there were no sight of the two I paitenly waited for them, my thought drifted with the transfer student, remembering the events that occur in the classroom made me blush really hard 'I mean who wouldn't? She's got great assets I mean her cur-' *slap* I felt something hit my face really hard and saw that Maki had slapped me. "Ughh what the hell was that for?" I said while rubbing my poor little cheeks " Well you were making this really weird perverted face, I tried shaking you but you won't budge so yeah I slapped you" Maki still bored as ever explained to me why she did it and it made zero sense. For a genius that's kinda stupid I was about to say that to her when I heard the door slammed rather loud, there stood Umi which she looks like a lot of pit bulls chased after her "I don't wanna go to school anymore" Umi said while blushing furiously. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Maki asked confused, Umi walked well scratch that run up to Maki grabbed her collar and said " You don't know the sweet torture" Maki was really confused at this point and tried to look for answers from me I shrugged not knowing anything " why?" We heard Umi say something "WHY MUST THE TRANSFER STUDENT BE SO...SO...CUTE!" Bewildered Maki removed Umi's hands from her collar "What the hell Umi I thought it was something serious you actually had me worried there" "Awwwww you do care" I teased her as she gave me a glare and shot her a look that said ' what?' " Shuuush you weird pervert" I lightly smack her head and chuckled. Looking over Umi looks so pathetic with that blush on her face "Kotori.." 'what?' Confused I was about to ask her what about music birds 'Kotori's flying Eli" I look up to see what she was talking about and saw litte birds flying around. "Nani sore? Imi wakanai"


	3. Chapter 3

Maki's POV

I was in the middle of playing the MMORPG I was currently obsess with, when a soft knock interrupted my concentration "Maki get up it's time for school" I heard mama on the other side of the door, I responded with a groan and told her to go away. It seems to do the trick as I heard foot steps walking away, but after two minutes I was startled Papa suddenly barged in "MAKI GET YOUR ASS UP!" He suddenly put me over his shoulder as I continued yelling at him "PAPA PUT ME DOWN!" "No not until you promise to stop playing videogames for three days!" Shocked at what papa wanted me to promise I replied "WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" "Oh don't promise then you're grounded for one week" I panickly asked papa if there is another way " hmmm promise to sleep for full eight hours at night starting today" well that is better than not playing for three days straight "deal but only for one week oh and papa put me down please?" He gave up as he finally put me down and ruffled my hair and told me to join mama in the dinning table. Arriving the dinning area mama happily greeted me "Good morning Maki Ma" I greeted her back with a gloomy look "why so down?" Well maybe because I know that you told papa to get me? "Nothing don't worry about me mama". After break fast I went back to my room and change in to my uniform I also wore a black hoodie 'cause why not?' After changing I bid farewell to my parents and leave.

The way to Otonoki high was kinda boring I asked myself why in the world didn't I let the butler drive me to school,grumbling to myself I heard a mewl following where the sound came from I saw a cat perched up in a tree and by looking at the cat I can tell it's afraid. Feeling bad for the creature I sighed and head towards the tree, I then started to climb ' What the hell am I doing?' I asked myself but it's too late to back down as I was already up the tree. Finally reaching the area where the cat is currently shaking I then put the cat into the safety of my arms and jumped down, examining thr cat I could see fresh cuts on it's ears and was in a really bad condition. So I did what I had to do I went to the nearest vet, upon arriving the cat was asleep I then give the cat to the nurse and told her that I'll come back for the cat. Looking at my wrist watch I kinda panicked as I was already late I was about to run when someone bumped me hard so yeah I saw someone fell down and it wasn't pleasant.

"Ughhh watch where you're going!" Looking down I saw a girl with twin tails and ruby eyes she was looking at me with frustration " what? Hey it was your fault for running" I replied annoyed. Sighing I decided to help the girl she looks at me with confusion "what are you doing?" "What does it look like? Look if you don't want me to help you I'll take my leave" with a 'hmph' she accepted the help, she then said something really annoying "Could it be you decided to help me cause you already fell for me?!" That really fed me up as I completely ignored her and started walking "hey wait!" Tugging my sleeves to stop me I look back at her "T-thanks for helping me I guess" she said blushing I then remebered some color pattern when she was down "yeah sure stripes" not knowing why I say that I noticed that she was completely red and was trembling I was about to ask her if she's alright but then I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my left cheek "PERVERT!" She screamed at me then dash off. Confused I now walk towards Otonoki with a red mark on my face.

Normal POV

A certain blue haired archer was walking through the halls of Otonokizaka. Upon arriving on her classroom she noticed that her things were all over the place and writtings were visible on her desk words such as 'ugly, show off, you don't belong here'. Though such words does not bother her as she just simply tried to erase the writtings on her desk and fix her belongings, as Umi was about to reach for her text book on the floor someone stepped on it 'ugh don't they have any better things to do?' "ohhhhh I'm sorry I thought it was a trash" looking up she could see that the student that stepped on her book was the self proclaimed queen of her class along with two of her goons. Umi not caring tried to pick up her text book when the 'Queen' suddenly shouted "Ewwww the weirdo tried to touch me!" On cue the students around her started laughing at her and started calling her name 'heh another normal day for me'.

"Hey stop that!" A high pitched voice suddenly broke the chant "What are you doing?! Don't bully her!" Umi suddenly perk up as she recognized the voice, following where the voice came from there sh saw Kotori Minami standing near the classroom door 'Ahh an angel' Umi completely in bliss did not notice Kotori walking towards her, softly grabbing her hand she pulled Umi away from the classroom. Processing what was currently happening the blue haired girl looked down at their linked hands and started blushing furiously, stopping infront the school garden Kotori suddenly stopped and looked at Umi " Are you alright?" her voice full of concern and her eyes full of worry 'Ahhh I wanna marry her' "U-Uhhh y-yeah s-sorry f-for w-worrying you" the blue haired archer cursed her stuttering then she heard Kotori say "How could they be cruel to you, I-I hate it w-why are they like that?" Umi was suddenly startled as Kotori started crying, 'Good god sometimes I hate myself for not socializing' not knowing what to do Umi reached to her pocket and handed Kotori her handkerchief "Don't worry about me Minami-san I'm used to it" Kotori grabbing Umi's outstreched hand as Kotori was about to say something Umi stopped her "Minami-san this full of corrupt when one is corrupt treat them kindly for a chance to change them but if nothing happens ignore them until they grow tired of it" Kotori was looking at her tears had stopped flowing "But it's still wrong..." Umi then smiled at her and ruffled Kotori's hair "don't worry about me" the blue haired said while smiling "look we should head to class we might be late" Kotori smiling brightly at Umi replied " Yes let's"

On the way back to class Umi told Kotori that she isn't feeling well worried Kotori asked her if she could accompany the blue haired girl in the infimary, Umi told her that it was fine and that she should head back to class. As soon as Kotori was out of sight Umi hurriedly run towards the rooftop, as soon as she reached her destination she then started to say " Oh god" over and over again, placing her hands on her face she started to madly blush replaying the events in front of the school garden "why the hell did I do that?" Umi was really red to the point that it could rival Maki's hair. Looking at the hand that ruffled Kotori's hair 'it was incredibly soft as hell' realizing what she just thought she suddenly screamed "AHHHH UMI YOU IDIOT!" "Hey! Shut up!" Umi looked over to where the voice came from she saw Maki trying to sleep on the floor with a cloth spread below her "Why the hell are you shouting so early in the morning?!" " MAKI!" Umi rushed over to where Maki was located, kneeling infront of Maki she noticed a red hand mark on Maki's left side of the face Maki noticing that Umi was looking at the red mark on her face she huffed "none of your buisness" " I want you to do me a favor right now I want you to slap me on the face" Umi thinking that Maki would ask why she suddenly thought of the idea was not prepared for the oncoming slap, with a loud *smack* Umi's face went on the right side "WHAT THE HELL MAKI?!" "What? You told me to slap you and I did" now sporting an angry red mark on the face glared at Maki "Well you could've at least warned me first before actually doing it, Ughhh my face" "mehhh you asked for it" Umi was about to scold Maki when they heard the opening of the door " Whoa what in the world happened here?" They looked up to see Eli written all over her face "wow that looked like it hurt" while looking at both of their faces "ughhh don't ask" Maki replied remembering the events, Eli then turn to look at Umi, blushing furiously Umi started stuttering " I-I-I-" Eli started to laugh like a mad man "STOP LAUGHING!" Umi then started to leave, wipping a tear on her face "Wait Umi I'm sorry" the blue haired girl turned and look at Eli straight in the eye the blonde looked back at Umi, knowing that Eli was honest on her apology the blue haired girl sighed and told the blonde haired girl everything that happened while furiously blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter is kinda late but who cares I'm lazy no other reason =A=**

* * *

"Ahh shit" Eli cursed as the screen mocked her with the words 'You died', as she was currently playing dark souls 3, "FUCK DODGE YOU NOOB!" Maki suddenly shouted completely annoyed of Eli dying "SHUT IT MAKI!" The blonde replied angrily.

After replying her character died yet again "OH GOD THIS IS DRIVING ME NUTS!" Eli griped the controller.

Maki snorted "Hey Eli wanna know how to beat the game?"

"Don't say it don't fuckin' say it"

"Git gud"

"Maki I swear to god I'll frikin throw all your tomato stash"

When The red heaired girl heard this she quickly shut up fearing that Eli might actually do that "fine I'll stop geez just not my tomatoes" the red haired said. Sighing she wondered why she agreed in this sleep over.

The three were currently on Maki's house, as Eli suggested that they should sleep over her reason was " _we need to experience a single sleep over once in a while"_ the blonde protested when Maki's first answer was 'No'. Eli literally cried infront of Maki when the red haired girl refuses, Umi was completely embarrased to the point that she keeps on saying " _Sorry I don't know these two_ " to every people around them.

Arriving at the Nishikino household was kind of a suprise for Eli and Umi as they were in awe at how big it is. They were also greeted by Maki's mom who kept on thanking them for being Maki's friend, the red haired girl was so embarrased she power walked into her room, on dinner Maki's dad arrived he was suprised to see unfamiliar faces on their property he greeted them with a smile on his face. He then went over to Maki and teased her non-stop as he kept on saying "I'm so proud of you" "did you know that Maki talks about you two?" And to his wife "Can you believe it our Maki actually have friends" all of them laughed except for Maki who was suffering from all the teasing while silently cursing at Eli and Umi ' _you're both going to pay for this'_

"So do you think we should wake Umi up?" Eli asked as Maki looked at Umi who was sound asleep on her bed with her face buried on her pillow, the red haired girl thought of an idea on how to wake the bluenette up so she told Eli about her plan and the blonde exitedly agreed. Maki went to the right end of the bed and Eli to the left, Maki counted one to three on her fingers as it hit one they lounged at Umi, as they were continuosly jumping at Umi's body Eli stopped as Maki was suddenly on the floor out cold the blonde turned to look at Umi who is now glaring daggers at the blonde.

"You're...next"

Gulping Eli grabbed a pillow and threw it at Umi, the bluenette easily catched it shrieking Eli then decided that it's time to run for her life, as she was about to run the bluenette caught her wrist with an iron grip accepting her fate she silently prayed.

 _'Ahhhh we shouldn't have done that, Rem you're still my waifu'_

Glowing amber eyes were the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

In the morning Maki slowly opened her eyes groaning as her muscles ache from the weird sleeping position she was in, massaging her temple she looked around her to see Eli laying there motionless eyes widening she quickly rush over to where Eli was.

"Oh god, oh god ELI!" The red haired shouted, she remembered now that Umi was the cause of this.

"Maki..never ever suggest doing that again" The blonde groaned while sitting up "I never thought Umi was that violent when someone tries to wake her" the red haired shivered. The duo heard the door opening and there they saw Umi standing with a smile on her face "Good morning you two...why are you on the ground?" The blunette asked confused.

Eli and Maki looked at each other with confusion "Wait so you don't remember anything?!" The blonde asked "Oh no did I do something weird when I was asleep?" Umi asked not knowing anything from the event.

"Oh nothing you just flip the crap out of me that I was out cold" Maki sarcasticly stated "Oh that's it? Damn I thought it was something important" the blunette sighed with relief, glaring at the blunette Maki was about to scold Umi when Eli but in " Ok that's enough you two, hey I remembered could you two accompay me?" The blonde said. Maki and Umi turn to look at Eli and told her with what the blonde answered "Today's the day they'll release Rem's newest fig" she said excitedly.

"Ehhhhh is that so?" The red haired said uninterested while twirling some of her red locks

"Yeah sure I'll accompany you" the bluenette stated with a small smile on her face.

Eli turned to Maki and walked towards her, grabbing hold of her shoulders she gave Maki a smile "Well it's ok Maki if you don't to accompany me sad there's a newly opened resturant that serves tomato cake I was suppose to treat you but that means that's a no?"

With a blur of red Eli and Umi saw Maki on the door waiting for them with an annoyed but excited look

"Both of you get your asses out of this room we're leaving"

.

.

.

Walking towards the store the trio was suppose to buy the fig the three were chatting animatedly towards each other

"So yeah I'm so pissed at the teacher from High school of the dead" the blonde told them Maki looked at her with a 'are you serious?' Face

" Really? High school of the dead is old" the red haired stated.

"Well High school of the dead was good wait Eli are you watching it cause of fanservice?" Umi suspiciously asked the blonde

"Uhhhh no?"

Snorting Umi said "Hahaha you're such a perv"

" You shut it you sea you watch Battle girls time pa-"

"Ayase-san?"

Eli was suddenly cut off when she heard a familiar voice, looking at the owner of the voice they saw Nozomi Toujo wearing a maid dress with flyers on her hands.

"T-T-T-Toujo-san?!" Eli shouted flustered 'OH GOD SHE'S SO CUTE!' She thought.

Smilling gently Nozomi asked "What brings you here Ayase-san?" Completely speechless the blonde started to stutter "O-oh we w-were a-a-about to-" cutting herself mid-sentence she thought ' _I can't tell her we're here to get Rem's fig' "_ W-we're h-here to g-grab l-lunch" she continued nervously, Umi and Maki looked at Eli confused "Oh is that so? Why don't you go to our maid café then? I promise it'll be good" the purplette said hoping that three would agree.

"O-of course T-Toujou-san"

Arriving at the café the three went over to one of those empty seats

"Ok why the hell are we here again?" Maki asked annoyed

"We're here because our little friend over here agreed to eat lunch when she told us that we'll eat at burger king" said Umi while glaring at Eli

"Oh come on I mean did you see how Toujo-san's eyes sparkled with hope? I mean those puppy eyes who would say no to that?" Eli grumbled

Snorting Maki said "heh you're such a weeb and gay" agreeing Umi nodded with a sigh.

Eli was annoyed at that point she gave Umi a glare "Oh shush Umi you fell in love with a bird, animal harassment" the blonde emphasized the word bird while making the quotation mark with her fingers, the bluenette blushed furiously and protested "shut you're trap and she's not an animal she's a frikin human you 2D lover" Umi said while glaring back at Eli

"What you wanna fight?!"

"Bring it on loser!"

"Ummm"

Eli and Umi turned to look at the owner of the voice, Umi suddenly tensed up her mouth opening up and down like a suffocating fish

"Kotori..."

"Ah Umi-chan!" Kotori said happily "I was confused when Nozomi-chan told me that the sea is here, but I finally get what she meant" the ashen haired girl smiled which sent an arrow right to the blue haired girl's heart

"So may I take your order?"

"I-I-I-"

Eli and Maki were now snickering at this point Maki brought out her point then opened the whip app, Clicking the said app resulted Umi to bethe completely embarrassed and shooting a glare at both Eli and Maki while a confused smile for Kotori. Deciding that they had teased their friend enough Eli ordered chocolate parfait, strawberry cake for Maki and Manjuu with tea for Umi.

Kotori quickly jutted their orders down and told them that it would be served for a few minutes and smiled at Umi before leaving, the blue haired girl kept on staring at the ashen girls back with a smile on her face, Eli and Maki noticed this they nodded towards each other the blonde then kicked Umi at the shin which resulted to Umi howling quietly in pain while rubbing her injured shin, She glared a both of them "What? You were giving Minami-san the creepy smile behind her back" groaning the blue haired girl decided that it's better to ignore her friends.

One minute passed their orders were now served by Nozomi "here are you orders Masters, strawberry cake, manjuu and tea and master's chocolate parfait" as she said this she looked directly at Eli's eyes then winked before dissapearing.

"What the actuall fuck was that?!"

"Did you saw that Eli?!"

"..."

While Umi and Maki were practically trying to make the blonde return to real world she just sat there with an open mouth and a really red face that could match Maki's hair. The bluenette not knowing what to do grabbed a spoonfull of the chocolate and shoved it down Eli's throat

"*cough* what *cough* in *cough* world?!"

The people inside the café looked at their direction with confusion, Maki apologized for this as the people returned to what they were doing.

"Whoa you're back." Umi said while she was trying to calm Eli's cough

"What?! Are you nuts?! I nearly died!" The blonde shouted because of this they saw one café staff slowly making her way over to their table.

"Ummm could you please turn your voice down?"

The trio looked at her and apologized, the blonde saw Nozomi giggled at her blushing furiously she looked at her chocolate parfait and quietly ate it while still having a red hue on her face.

* * *

The three were enjoying their stay on the said café when they suddenly heard a crashing sound they looked over to where the sound came from, and it made Umi's eyes widden, they saw Kotori being harassed by what seemed to be a drunk man.

"S-sir p-please unhand me." Kotori said while her voice trembling

"What?! No way *hic* I finally got my hands *hic* on manalinsky no way *hic* am I letting you go" the drunk man slurred while roughly cupping the ashen girl's breast Kotori moaned in pain hoping that someone would help her, she saw Nozomi trying to squeez right through the sea of people as they were surrounding them with camera on their hand.

Tears were on her eyes as the only thing she could do is to hope that someone would help her

' _Anyone please help me'_ the ashen haired girl tightly squeezed her eyes shut when she heard a voice.

"Hello sir but could I ask you to leave her alone?"

Looking over to the owner of the voice she sas Umi, her heart suddenly picking up the pace as she saw that the bluenette had this smile on her face while holding onto the shoulder of the drunk man.

"What? No way *hic* mind your own buissness *hic* b-bitch!" The man shouted while he suddenly tossed Kotori away which was a bad move when Umi's face turned dark. The drunkard threw a punch on Umi's direction which was easily dodged, she then returned the favor by swiftly landing a punch on his chin which resulted to him roughly dropping on the ground.

She then went over to where Kotori was panicked "M-minami-san are you ok?!" She worriedly shouted the ashen haired girl just hugged the bluentte crying as she was terrified "Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan..." Kotori softly chanted, her eyes softening she gently carressed the ashen haired girl's hair while saying "It's ok I'm here". Pulling away Kotori saw that the man started standing up and quickly rushed at Umi's direction.

"Umi-chan watch out!"

Looking back Umi felt a pain on her right cheek, she saw that the man that had punched her were now being pulled back by Maki on the shoulders and Eli quickly head butted his face which resulted to him passing out.

Slowly closing her eyes Umi heard Kotori shouting her name over and over again

.

.

"UMI-CHAN!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhhh I finally got it." A happy Eli said, carrying her latest addition to her figurines while walking beside a certain fumming redhead. They had just went through a sea people and the blonde knew Maki wasn't a fan of a room full of people, but she insisted telling the redhead to chill and to 'not be a shut in for once in her life.' and that was the best understatement Eli had ever made.

"Uhuh good for you." Maki angrily said before the blonde nudge her by the shoulder " Oh come on it wasn't that bad, look you even got a candy." The redhead looked at her incredulously.

"Wasn't that bad? Are you insane?! We were like in a can of sardines and it felt like we were the bottom fish! I got a candy because some asshole thought that it would be a nice 'sorry' gift, since he accidentally broke my damn phone. Oh yes Eli I'm having a fucking blast." Maki was red in anger and all the blonde could do was stare at the fumming girl.

"Wait someone broke your phone?"

"That's what I said didn't I?!" The red haired girl shouted, as the blonde broke into a fits of giggle.

"What the hell's so damn funny?"

"Oh nothing its just that you look like a tomato. Now I understand the statement you are what you eat." Eli said and was about to poke Maki, but the red haired girl glared at her.

"Touch me and I swear you won't even have the chance to say goodbye to your sorry ass finger."

"Oh come on you're still bitter that a guy broke your phone and gave you a candy as a gift? Did you forget you're loaded? I mean seriously you basically have all gaming shit in your house." The blonde stated and had Maki grumbling.

The two has been walking for just a few meters, when the duo heard Eli's name being called.

" Ayase-san!" The blonde froze, as she knew exactly who the caller was. Turning around to see the person calling her and saw a very beautiful and voluptuous purple haired girl,still on her maid outfit, running towards them.

A loud gulp came from the blonde, which made Maki turn to look at her friend. The purple haired girl stopped in front of them while panting.

"I finally caught up to you." Nozomi said in between pants before wiping her sweat with her hand and proceeding to smile. The sight made Eli's heart skip a beat which resulted to her face completely red from it.

"M-may I a-ask why you're here T-Tojou-san?" The blue eyed girl nervously asked, she could feel her palms sweating and imagine her really red face.

"Oh nothing serious, I was just wondering if I could take your number since we were partnered for our project in Biology." The purplenette said smiling. This confused Eli and stared at the Nozomi.

' _Partnered?! When?!_ "

Flashback...sort of

"Once upon a time, a lecture was currently going on and Eli...Was being Eli. The blonde wasn't listening as she was staring at Nozomi while trying to cover her face with a small notebook.

"Ok everyone you and your partner would have to make a report on the given topic I'm going to assign."

'Ahhhh Tojou-san is becoming more beautiful everyday.'

"This is to be passed next week, so you'll have enough time to finish everything. Now on with the grouping."

'Those emerald eyes of hers twinkle like the stars."

"Sakura and Ichikawa."

'It's so beautiful..."

"Yes!" The girls said in unison.

'It's so full of life."

"Ayumi and Yazawa."

"Yes."

"Tojou and Ayase."

"Yes!." Nozomi replied while Eli...Is being Eli?

'Ahhh her voice is like the sound of Apollo's lyre.'

The teacher continued on talking and Eli continued at oggling, when thet bell rang that was when Eli snapped out of it.

Riiiiing

The sound of the bell was heard , as the teacher started to gather his things.

"Ok now that's all for today." The teacher said with a smile.

Flashback end

Eli stood frozen wide eyed while Nozomi stared back at her electric blue eyes. While Maki...Well she's watching in amazement for all the lack of reply of her blonde friend.

"I-I-I ahem I mean o-ofcourse we have a project ahaha." Eli said nervously while scratching the back of her head.

 _'I can't tell her I was oggling at her."_

The purplenette looked at her suspiciously but she ignored it and smiled. Maki was standing there now bored, as she was now watching leaves fall.

 _'Ah that's the twentieth leaf."_

"Well then could you give me your number? I'm sorry but I can't stay for much longer, but I'll call you later in when we should start." Nozomi smiled which made Eli blush and Maki to quietly groan.

Hastly fishing out her phone from her pocket, the two exchanged numbers. Maki looked at them with extreme boredom then sighed loudly to catch their attention...Which was ignored by the blonde and caused Nozomi look at her with confused eyes.

"H-here you go Tojou-san." The blonde stuttered completely red. Giggling Nozomi handed back the phone then she spoke.

"Hey Elicchi."

This made the Eli froze once again, her weeabo heart beating once more.

' _E-Eli..._?' The blue eyed girl thought. Maki stood there completely confused but suddenly smirked to herself.

Nozomi cutely giggle once more before giving Eli a soft smile.

"You're cute. See ya~" The purplenette said before running back to the shop.

The blonde stood there bewildered at what just happened.. I mean what Nozomi said. Clenching her shirt close to her heart, she smiled charmingly.

Maki stared at her with disgust but just shook her head and started walking towards the Eli. The blue eyed induvidual stood completely still while also having that smile plastered on her face, staring at the direction Nozomi run off to.

"Hey you blonde idiot, move your ass we are leaving." Maki stated with a dead look on her face. Snapping out of it, Eli pouted.

"Mou Maki watch your language." She cutely said which only looked cringey for the amethyst eyed girl, ignoring her Maki started walking without batting Eli an eye.

"Hey wait Maki! Wait hold on!" The blonde said trying to catch up to Maki.

Click Click Click

In a room where only the computer's brightness was the only source of light, sat Maki in front of it. She just got home from the cringe worthy Ayase, and was now safe inside her room.

' _Well it's not like Eli is cringey... Sometimes she is, but she's probably like a big sister that I kinda aprreciate._ " the red eyed thought and nodded to herself and closed her eyes while having a hand supporting her head staring blankly at the lit computer.

Scrolling through sites and gathering information, Maki felt her eyes getting heavy. Sighing to herself, she decided pull away from her computer and threw herself from the bed. She felt her new phone, which she bought on the way home, vibrate and checked to see who messaged her, she wasn't suprised that it was from Umi since they did left her at the place where she got her ass kicked.

' _Well not really. More like how Umi handle that prick and got accidentaly punched hard which caused her to faint.'_

Replying at Umi's message, she closed her phone then rubbed her eyes. Maki pulled the covers then proceeded to sleep.

The redhead was fast asleep and she was a heavy sleeper, so when her mom suddenly burst in her room she didn't woke up.

"MAKI YOU HAVE TO SLE-" Mrs. Nishikino stopped herself as soon as she saw her daughter sleeping. Her eyes soften then gently closed the door before whispering.

"Goodnight Maki-chan."

Morning came and Maki was still heavily asleep. Her mom went inside then saw her daughter still sleeping, sitting at the edge of her daughter's bed, she carresed the red haired girl's head before forcefully pulling out the covers.

"MAKI YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE GET UP!"

.

.

.

On the way to school Maki was lazily walking, her hair disheveled, clothes wasn't properly arranged and her eyes still drooping. She suddenly stopped and remembered something.

 _'Oh yeah the cat..'_

Maki now changed her destination and head towards the vet.

Inside the vet everyhing what you would expect what a vet should look like. There was a woman on her late twenties skimming through the pages of a magazine, she heard the door ring and looked up to see a red haired girl with black jacket..again.

"Oh it's you, the cat is now healed and now she's pkaying with the other cats. I was waiting for your return that day when you told me you would stop by and get her but you didn't come."

"..." Maki remained silent, not knowing what to do.

 _'Why won't words formulate_?' Shooking her head she decided that this isn't going anywhere. Clearing her throat the red head finally spoke.

"I'll get after school." She said before walking out. The woman stared at Maki's back then shrugged.

Finally arriving at the school Maki thought that it would probably the best to head towards her classroom since the morning bell was about to ring.

RIIINGGG

' _Shit_.'

The lecture was boring as usual, before she knew it it was lunch time. Maki lazily stood up from her chair and head towrds the rooftop, as she opens the door and wss about to go outside someone bumped into her.

' _What's with people bumping me?'_

Maki focused her eyes on the girl that bumped her, and she saw a short haired girl with eyes like Umi.

" Oh sorry I was catching up to Kayo-chin, sorry for bumping you." The short haired girl said before bowing.

Maki stared at her and unconsciously said.

"Well look at where you're going." The red head rudely and was regretting what she said as she noticed the other girl wide eyed.

' _Bad Maki, bad Maki_.' Maki scolded herself, but the other girl just laughed.

"Yeah sure I'll keep that in mind, see ya around." The short haired said before running away. Sighing Maki proceed to walking towards the rooftop.

.

.

.

Opening the door of the rooftop, Maki was suprised to find a black haired girl, her hair was put on a twin tail, she wears a pink cardigan and she having her lunch and was about to stuff a food on her mouth.

"Wha- Wait you're that pervert!" The twin tailed girl suddenly shouted, the amethyst eyes cringe at how loud she was.

"Ughhh not so loud." Maki groaned while blocking her ears.

The black haired girl crossed her arms then glared cutely at Maki.

"Hmph, why are you here anyways. Can't get enough for more perverted stuff and now you decided to stalk me?" The red haired girl stared at the girl in front of her then cringed.

"Uhuh."

What do you mean uhuh?"

"Nothing, not a sentence you would like midget."

"Midget?!"

"That's what I said midget." A vein popped at the midget's forehead, but pulled herself together then just chose to sit and proceed through her lunch.

Maki looked at the girl then ignored her, settling down on the shaded part ofof the rooftop which waswas beside the twintailed girl. The black haired girl noticed this then stared at Maki suspiciously.

"Look midget I should be asking how in the world you got here?" Maki asked, the other girl looked at her with her ruby eyes before swallowing the food.

"Why is it t so suspicious? And you stop calling me midget I have a name! I'm Yazawa Nico and you better not forget that." Nico said then stuffed more food to her mouth.

"Well now you know my name, may I know the pervert's name. " The red eyed girl asked while sounding innocent. This irked Maki so sheI simply stated her name.

"It's Maki midget, oh and students aren't supposed to go here." Another vein popped and Nico smiled irratedly.

"Hahahha then what are you doing here? You are a student right? Or are you really a pevert who's dressing as a girl?" She said mockingly, Maki ignored this and brought out a handheld console.

This irritate the twintailed girl as she didn't receive a reply.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Nico grabbed the game device which Maki was now desperately trying to reach for the device.

' _Why the hell can't I reach it? Ahhhhh this midget!'_

"Give it to me!"

"Nuh uh, you just ignored me back there so now I'm not giving it to you until youu apologize." Nico said while pushing the red head's cheek.

"Why the hell would I apologize? You know whatever I'm not even interested." Maki huffed, the black haired girl smiled triumphantly then turn her attention to thethe device.

" What's so fun about this anyway?" Nico said while inspecting the device, the amethyst eyed girl took this opportunity and lunge at Nico, which caused them to crash down with Maki on top and the twin tailed girl wide eyed.

' _Those amethyst eyes_...'

Maki stared back into Nico, which cause the other to look away and blush. The sound of the door opening snapped out both of them.

"So when you guys left me there I wa-" a blue haired new comer along with a certain blonde stared at the scene in front of them as the other two on the ground stared back.

There was a deafening silence before Eli broke it with a smirk.

"Ohhhhhh Maki I didn't know you lure girls when you're alone." The blonde teased, which the blue haired girl went along.

" Ohohoho this wasn't the Maki I know, so daring ey?" Umi said while covering her smile with her palm.

Maki sweatdropped and starts flailing.

" W-wait wait y-you misunderstand t-this isn't what it looks like!" Te red head desperately flailed.

"P-" the three heard Nico say something and turn their attention to Nico.

"Huh?" The trio said simulaneously.

"Per-"

"Per?"

Nico suddenly looked at Maki with huge blush on the face which suprised the amethyst eyed.

"PERVERT!" Nico gather all her strength then slapped Maki with force, which caused her head to tuen side ways. The black haired girl stood up then hurriedly gather her things then runs away hurriedly.

Umi and Eli looked at each other then to Maki, who still had her head side ways and was noe sporting an angry red hand mark on herthe left cheek before returning to it's normal position.

The red haired girl turned her gaze to the duo near the door and asked.

"What just happened?"


End file.
